The Fight
by myotpispercabeth
Summary: Jason and Percy battle it out at the Roman camp. Who will win?


**Just a one-shot on a Percy/Jason battle. Enjoy!**

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

Oh, gods. We've just met Percy Jackson and he seems just as amazing as I've thought he was. He gets my jokes (or at least, he laughs at them) and he just seems like a really cool guy to hang around with. But, Jason always seems to go red or green (not like sick-green, more jealous-green) whenever he's around. I'm not sure why.

"Percy Jackson. I, Jason Grace, challenge you to a dual." Jason announced at dinner. Percy shrugged.  
"Sure. Why not?" He turned to Thalia and grinned. She grinned back.

I was really anxious to see Percy fight. Apparently, he was a source of mass destruction in a fight.

Jason's P.O.V.

Oh, that Jackson is going down. How dare he just walk up to _my_ camp, steal _my_ Praetorship, get back the honour of _my_ cohort and all in just a week?! I was going to show him that no son of Poseidon is better than a son of Jupiter. I hope he's ready to lose.

Leo's P.O.V.

Everyone gathered in the amphitheatre. Greeks on one side and Romans on the other. Jason was on the side of the Romans and Percy on the side of the Greeks.

Percy got out a pen. I was confused. How does someone fight with a – whoa. He had uncapped his pen, and it had turned into a Celestial Bronze sword.

Jason got out his coin and flipped it to hold a sword as well.

In five seconds, Percy was down. _What? I thought he was a better swordsman than that!_

Jason's P.O.V.

Ha. That Jackson was awful. How he was able to fight, I had no idea. The Romans were all yelling and cheering behind me.

"Greek demigods are pathetic!" I yelled. I saw Piper and Leo's hurt expressions, but I paid them no attention. "Especially those of the Big Three! Sons of Poseidon, in particular, obviously are worthless!"

"JASON GRACE!" My sister, Thalia, yelled from the Greek side. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE GREEKS! PERCE, SHOW HIM!"  
"Jason," Percy said, in a deadly calm voice that was slowly rising, "I tried to give you back your praetorship, I threw the fight away for you and this is what I get in thanks? You can insult me, you can fight me, you can even _condemn_ me, but when you decided to _insult_ _my bloodline_? You cross a line, RIGHT THALS?" The last part was directed at my sister.  
"SHOW HIM, PERCY! SHOW HIM WHAT A GREEK CAN_ REALLY_ DO!" Thalia yelled and the Greeks who knew Percy smiled like they knew something we didn't.  
"Jason," a smile was playing around Percy's mouth, "we'll have a rematch. Powers allowed. No holding back."  
"Sure." _No difference in who the winner will be._

A few minutes into the fight and it was clear that Percy had been holding back a lot. Every jab was deflect, every strike was parried. He seemed to know what I was doing before I did it. Suddenly, I got an idea. I flew up. "Fight me up here." _In my father's domain, where I'm more powerful._  
"Your idea." Percy smiled. He created a hurricane around himself. It lifted him up. Then, the Little Tiber exploded and Percy rode along it. I created a storm, but it kept on spluttering out whenever it got close to Percy's hurricane. I swore in Latin.

Leo's P.O.V.

Piper and I had gaping mouths. There's no way Percy can lose now. A watery hand reached out of the river and grabbed Jason.

After a few moments, Jason was spat out from the Little Tiber and he landed on the ground.

"So, us Greeks are pathetic, huh, Grace?" Percy said, sarcastically. "Especially those of the Big Three, huh? In particular, sons of Poseidon, eh?"  
Jason turned red. Suddenly, Percy was struck with lightning and Jason looked smug.

The Greeks gasped. "You idiot! _Vlacas_!" They screamed, as the ground started shaking violently. An earthquake. A really, _really_ violent earthquake.  
"What did _I_ do?" Jason asked to Thalia.  
"You made Percy mad!" _Wait, _Percy's _doing this?_ "If there's one demigod who you shouldn't piss off, it's Percy! Even an angry _me_ is better than a pissed-off Percy! I got in a fight with Percy once and I was about to surrender when something interrupted us. The oracle."

The ground was still violently shaking. Now, hurricanes were popping up and whirlpools were forming. Horses started rearing and Reyna was unsuccessfully trying to rein in her pegasus.

"Stop, Percy!" Thalia and Annabeth yelled. "Jason's probably jealous! Stop!" Everything stopped. The ground stopped shaking, hurricanes disappeared, whirlpools covered themselves up, horses calmed down and Reyna's pegasus reined itself in again.

Percy stormed out, with most of Camp Half-Blood on his heels.

Jason's P.O.V.

When are they gonna realise: PERCY'S NOT THAT GREAT?!


End file.
